narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Lullaby
, performed by , is the thirty-seventh ending of Naruto: Shippūden. It began on episode 455 and ended on episode 466. It was replaced by Pino and Amélie. Lyrics Rōmaji Kaze ga fui te iku Yoru o mata yorokete aruku Butsukatte koron de shippai bakkashite Make sō ni naru kedo Warawaretatte ii yo kanarazu umaku iku sa Gomen ne datte ieru Nakitai nakitai nakitai kurai ni Kirei no tsuki no shita uta o utaou Donna ni kuradanai sekai datte ii yo Setsunai Setsunai rarabai kurai ni Mune ga kuroshikute mo hecchara na no sa Naki sō Naki sō Naki sō na hodo Yasashii uta datte arun dakara Kanji 風が吹いていく 夜をまたよろけて歩く ぶつかって転んで　失敗ばっかして 負けそうになるけど 笑われたっていいよ　必ずうまくいくさ ごめんねだって言える 泣きたい泣きたい泣きたいくらいに 綺麗な月の下　歌うを歌おう どんなにくだらない世界だっていいよ 切ない切ないララバイくらいに 胸が苦しくても　へっちゃらなのさ 泣きそう泣きそう泣きそうなほど やさしい歌だって　あるんだから English The wind is blowing, Again, you stumble, walking through the night You bump into things and fall, you do nothing but fail It seems like you’re on the verge of losing, but You can still laugh it out, it’ll go well without fail You can still say sorry To the point where you’d want to cry, cry, cry Under the beautiful moon, let’s sing a song However worthless of a world we’re in it doesn’t matter Even if your heart hurts, hurts Because of this painful lullaby, keep calm Because some songs are gentle, gentle, gentle They can make you feel like crying Rōmaji (Full Version) Kaze ga fuiteiku Yoru o mata yorokete aruku Butsukatte koronde shippai bakka shite Makesou ni naru kedo Warawaretatte ii yo kanarazu umaku iku sa Gomen ne datte ieru Nakitai nakitai nakitai kurai ni Kirei na tsuki no shita uta o utaou Donna ni kudaranai sekai datte Koeteiku yo Asufaruto no ue heddoraito ga Sabishisa terasu, demo Kuyokuyo suru na tte hoshi mo waratteiru yo Romanchikku na hodo Setsunai setsunai rarabai kurai ni Mune ga kurushikutemo hecchara nanosa Donna ni jikan ga kakattatte todoku hazu Jibun no aosa to yuzurenai yowasa kesetara ii noni na Nakitai nakitai nakitai kurai ni Kirei na tsuki no shita uta o utaou Donna ni kudaranai sekai datte ii yo Setsunai setsunai rarabai kurai ni Mune ga kurushikutemo hecchara nanosa Nakisou nakisou nakisou na hodo Yasashii uta datte arunda kara English (Full Version) The wind begins to blow, As I stumble through the night again. I’m constantly failing – running into things and falling down, And though it seems I’m about to lose… I don’t mind if you laugh: I’m sure things will go just fine! I don’t even mind saying, “I’m sorry”! Enough to make me wanna cry, cry, cry, I’ll sing a song beneath this beautiful moon! No matter how messed up the world is, I’ll make it through! Even if upon the asphalt, Those headlight illuminate my sadness, Even the stars are laughing, saying not to worry about it – Bordering on romanticism. The sadder and sadder this lullaby gets, Even if my chest hurts, I’ll be just fine! No matter how much time it takes me, I’m sure I’ll make it there! If I could only erase my immaturity and unyielding weakness… Enough to make me wanna cry, cry, cry, I’ll sing a song beneath this beautiful moon! I don’t care how messed up the world is! The sadder and sadder this lullaby gets, Even if my chest hurts, I’ll be just fine! ‘Cause some songs are so gentle and kind, They make you wanna cry, cry, cry! Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Yamato * Sai * Nagato * Minato Namikaze * Konan * Kakashi Hatake * Kurama * Ino Yamanaka * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Tenten * Neji Hyūga * Rock Lee * Shino Aburame * Kiba Inuzuka * Jiraiya * Kushina Uzumaki * Iruka Umino * Might Guy * Itachi Uchiha * Killer B * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Hashirama Senju * Tobirama Senju * Mei Terumī * Tsunade * Gaara * A * Ōnoki * Hinata Hyūga * Obito Uchiha Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings